


when you talk the things you'll say

by sandpapersnowman



Series: walter stays (Alien: Covenant) [4]
Category: Alien: Covenant
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: Fighting with David ends just as suddenly as it had started.





	when you talk the things you'll say

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [when you talk the things you'll say](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052489) by [deoxyribonucleicfay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deoxyribonucleicfay/pseuds/deoxyribonucleicfay)



> title from the faint's [Hypnotised](https://play.google.com/music/preview/Tignv5xq5a5kgfmkwfyo4epgyf4?lyrics=1&utm_source=google&utm_medium=search&utm_campaign=lyrics&pcampaignid=kp-lyrics)
> 
> "why did you publish three fics today, all about how gay you are for androids" I think you just answered your own question buddy! I'll be back here being gay if you need me
> 
> russian translation is [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5555967), thanks to [yaoiprincessmementomori](https://yaoiprincessmementomori.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!!

David pins him.

They're both much stronger than almost any human, and evenly matched in most regards, but Walter is about 50 pounds lighter than David's clunky older chassis.

All David needs is to disorient him long enough to straddle him and get his feet hooked under his calves, and then it's just a matter of keeping Walter's swings from getting his face.

When he realizes he's trapped, he forces the panic off his face. That's what David wants, isn't it? The feeling of overpowering someone, defeating someone? Then he won't give him the satisfaction of a reaction.

"What are you going to do, brother?"

He expects some witty comeback, or another punch.

Instead, David forces Walter's head down into the stone floor with his mouth.

A kiss.

He's not supposed to feel anything from it. He knows, for a fact, that one of the bigger issues with the David model was this; eventually they start craving touch, and affection, and they start needing more intimate contact than a pat on the shoulder or a handshake. They disturbed people.

Facts don't feel like they matter much now, though. David is no longer Weyland property, and he's practically a person in his own right. He's everything Walter could be if he wasn't a slave.

He shouldn't feel anything. He shouldn't feel heat bloom behind his chest made of fondness and pain and sympathy, and he shouldn't feel some kind of bond between them, something strengthening with every moment David's lips are pressed to his.

He shouldn't be kissing back, or letting David's hands creep up into his jacket to push it off of him. He shouldn't be sitting up to make it easier, or going for David's suit zipper while he feels fingers at the buttons on his shirt. He shouldn't be kissing David harder, trying to remember what he's seen from the crew and from his human interaction database to make it better, and opening his legs for David to lay between them and press himself closer.

He shouldn't feel like he's short-circuiting because of David's mouth on his, and on his neck, and his hands running up his thighs and sides and squeezing his hips. He shouldn't be swearing between breaths, as though he needs to breathe at all, and pushing his hand down the front of David's suit to touch the parts that Weyland got rid of between updates. He shouldn't feel like he's on top of the world when David jerks his hips against his hand, awkward and instinctive, and he shouldn't feel so smug when David leans back over him again so he can focus on just rutting into his hand.

He shouldn't feel so _alive_ , doing all these things he wasn't made for and shouldn't have learned to do.

He shouldn't keep kissing David's neck and encouraging him with swears and squeezes and kind words while he gets himself off humping his palm like an animal.

He shouldn't lick his hand clean out of curiosity and David shouldn't join him, mouth closing over his skin and his tongue following Walter's own, and trying to catch his mouth for more kisses between his fingers.

He shouldn't find a deafening calm and satisfaction in the weight of David laying over him, all the fear and panic from just minutes earlier gone.

He guesses there's a lot of things he shouldn't have just done.

David has collapsed limp against him, still rocking weakly against his though even though he's already climaxed. There's a certain softness to him now, like all of his frustration with Walter not seeing things his way has faded knowing he, at least, has given him this one indulgence.

He shouldn't have. But...

...There's a lot more he shouldn't do.

David can show him.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr!](http://www.sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com)


End file.
